ZAS: Speed Who?
by trecebo
Summary: Wherein Zelenka impresses Sheppard. Again. Rated for one word in language.


**ZAS: Speed Who?**

I don't own these guys, but I think they'd be fun to hang out with. Yep, yep...I sure do. I don't own the cartoon mentioned, nor the game.

**ZAS: Speed Who?**

Col. John Sheppard pushed the Czech scientist before him, urging him to go faster. "Come on, Radek. We need to get outta here." Glancing over his shoulder, he hissed, "They're gaining. Come on! Move!"

Hefting his pack, Radek Zelenka sped up to keep from being run over by John. Thankfully, they were in Prague, rather than on some God-forsaken jungle outpost. Dodging among parked cars, their feet pounded comfortably on the dirty, sturdy concrete as they sought to evade pursuit. "_Apollo_?" His query sounded more like a wheeze.

"Nope. Busy with a spatial incursion." John began checking cars, hoping to find one unlocked. "Maybe we can--"

Stunned, he watched as Radek hustled to the right side of a little blue car, jimmying the door open and hot-wiring it in less than ten seconds. "Get in!"

"Wait! I'm driving," Sheppard bellowed. He stopped abruptly as bullets whizzed past his ear. Diving into the car, he yelled, "Go! Go! GO!"

The Czech stepped on the accelerator, shifting at the last second. Like a cat on fire, they flew full speed into the flowing Prague traffic. "Buckle up," Radek snapped as he made a hard right, barely missing a sidewalk curb.

Sheppard complied, turning to watch their six. "Damn! These guys are good."

"Yes," Zelenka stated matter-of-factly. "They are. How many?"

"Three...nope, five." He drew his gun, checking the clip. "We gotta get out of this traffic. We're sitting ducks."

"Not to worry." Steering squealed as Radek executed a tight one-eighty, leaving them facing traffic and headed directly toward the lead chase cars. Horns blared as the Czech barreled forward, slipping into a broadside ninety, forcing those pursuers to peel apart or be hit.

Pedestrians scrambled to get out of the way as the chase cars suddenly swerved into their semi-calm walking space. Colorful Czech invectives filled the air, a few of which John recognized. An angry man pounded on the hood of one car with his cane while two elderly women berated the driver of the second.

Sheppard grinned even as whipped his head around, keeping tabs on their chasers. "Radek..."

"Not now, Colonel," Zelenka muttered as he simultaneously braked, clutched, and shifted. With a burst of acceleration, the blue sedan slid around another ninety degrees, wobbling slightly as it straightened. Gears ground as he down-shifted, shooting back in to the disrupted traffic.

"We've still got three bogies." John twisted to look back, nearly strangling on the seatbelt when Radek pulled a fast left using the handbrake and double-clutching to keep them from flipping over. One of the black cars attempted the same turn and failed spectacularly. "Wow."

Zelenka remained silent, concentrating on escape.

Sheppard noted the increasing distance between them and the remaining pair of cars. The blue sedan expertly dodged in and out of traffic, sometimes cutting precariously close to other vehicles. Within minutes, he could no longer see their pursuers, but kept his gun ready. "Where did you learn to drive?"

"Taxi."

Dark eyebrows rose in amazement. "No kidding?"

Radek shot him a smirk that quickly became a scowl filled with Czech curses. "I thought this might happen. Hang on!" He yanked on the steering, sending them riding on two wheels in to a hard right turn, black car hard on their tail.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Sheppard cranked down his window before angling for a shot. He fired six rounds at their pursuers' tires to no avail. Return fire pinged off the trunk and shattered the driver's side window.

Radek swore. "Aim at the radiator!"

"Got it!" John took aim, popping off a couple of rounds. Both found a home as steam suddenly spilled from beneath the hood of the black chase car. It stopped short, the driver unable to see, much less drive the damaged car.

"Nice trick." Sheppard kept his eyes on the surrounding traffic. "Anything else you keeping secret, Dr. Z?"

"Is statistically more feasible to hit front of car, and harder to repair."

"Riiiight." John noticed flecks of blood on the scientist's face. "Radek, you hit?"

Zelenka looked in the rear view mirror and shrugged. "Flying glass. Is nothing."

"You mean to tell me that going off-world scares you spit-less, but this--" one hand waved in a circle, taking in their adventure, "is a walk in the park for you?"

The Czech didn't flinch as he slammed the car into reverse, catching both the Colonel and the last pursuer off guard. Seat belts reacted violently, the two cars grinding into each other in a metal cacophony.

Sheppard cursed under his breath. "A little warning next time?" He heard sirens in the distance, faint in comparison to the blaring horn that was now located in their trunk. "Nice job. You hurt?"

The scientist shook his head. "No, but I'm not sure about him." In the former chase car, the dazed driver moved sluggishly behind his now deflating airbag. The sirens were louder now.

"Let's move," John murmured as he holstered his gun. "We need to find a place to wait for the _Apollo_ to respond."

Zelenka nodded as he pulled on his pack. "There." He pointed to a ten-story building a block down.

Moving calmly, they slipped into the hotel, heading toward the elevator bank. John strode confidently, hand to ear, as if talking on the phone. "_Apollo_? Retrieval on my mark." He pressed the call button.

As the elevator pinged, the driver of the crashed car stumbled through the hotel doors. Sheppard jerked Zelenka into the elevator, jabbing the close-door button repeatedly. Frustration was the last thing they saw on the man's face as the silver metal sealed them from prying eyes. "Mark."

In a flash of light, they went from the elevator to the bridge of the _Apollo_. Colonel Abe Ellis greeted them. "Colonel Sheppard. Doctor Zelenka. Did you get the artifact?"

"Oh, yeah. We got it all right." John perched on the edge of the nearest console. "Turns out the Trust was after it, too. If it weren't for Speed Racer here, we might not've gotten out of that mess with it intact. He makes Super Mario Kart look like a tricycle race."

Crossing his arms, Ellis murmured, "You've got to be kidding."

Radek shrugged. "What can I say? I drove a taxi to earn money for school."

"Told ya. Speed Racer has nothing on him." With a friendly smirk, Sheppard walked over to his friend. "Come on, Dr. Z. I'll walk you to Sickbay. We need to talk about some training."

**The End**


End file.
